The objectives of the proposed project are as follows: (1) To analyze schizophrenic thought disorders as manifested through the talk and speech of schizophrenic speakers using the techniques of conversational analysis developed by Professor Harvey Sacks. (2) To compare the social and sequential organization of schizophrenic speech with that of normal speech. (3) To determine the effects of medication on schizophrenic speech and language structures. (4) To determine the effects of patients' racial and/or ethnic status on the diagnosis of schizophrenia. The methods of data collection will be the following: Audio tape recordings will be made of patient-patient conversation and/or patient-doctor conversation and/or patient monologues. The methods of data analysis will be those of conversational analysis.